This invention relates to the field of keyboard switch mechanisms. More particularly, this invention relates to a new and improved snap action or tactile keyboard switch mechanism in which the possibility of inadvertent key actuation is significantly reduced.
Snap action keyboard switch mechanisms of the general type of the present invention have found wide applicability as an operational input switch for various electric and electronic apparatus. Snap action switches are particularly effective because of a clicking action occurring during the switching operation. The clicking action enables the keyboard operator to confirm the input through variation in pressure felt in the finger known as tactile feel.
While conventional prior art tactile type keyboard switch structures have performed adequately, they have suffered from certain structural and operational problems. One such common deficiency occurs in the area located between the operational regions or keys. If the keyboard operator inadvertently presses a spot within this area, for example when a key is actuated off center, during the operation of the keyboard switch, one of the keys located adjacent to the pressed spot may erroneously be actuated. Consequently, this inadvertent actuation and input results in poor efficiency and frustration to the keyboard operator as well as misinformation and/or miscalculation in the supporting electric or electronic instruments.